Autumn Leaves for Evil
by cdbazemore98
Summary: The Dark Pirates try to discover the meaning of the season Fall/Autumn. One shot.


**Hi everyone! Happy first day of Fall/Autunm. So here's a short and sweet oneshot starring the Dark Pirates! This is where they discover the meanings of the season, and you see a softer side of Blake. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the Dark Pirates... **

Autumn Leaves with Evil

It was that time again in Never Land.

A time that the weather gets cool.

A time where leaves on trees turn red, orange, and yellow.

It was the season of Autumn... or fall, as some people call it.

"What is Autumn?" Asked a pirate boy with a black heart of evil. This was Blake, leading of the Dark Pirates, the most ruthless pirate kids in all of Never Land, possibly in the whole universe. He was with his two friends, Lizzy and Charlie as they walked through the forest of the island made of dreams. They stared at all the leaves on the trees. They were a shade of dark or light orange, some of them red, and few of them yellow.

Very few leaves fell from the trees and landed on the ground. Blake picked one up. It was a solid orange color, and almost glowed in the sunlight. He stared at the leaf hard, trying to figure out something.

What is the meaning of autumn?

"Blake... whatcha thinking about." Lizzy asked. He didn't answer for ten seconds, for he continued to stare at the leaf until he said. "Guys... pick up a leaf..."

Both Lizzy and Charlie were confused, but did as told. Charlie picked up a yellow leaf, while Lizzy picked up a red leaf. After a few moments, Charlie asked, "What's the point of this? What are we suppose to be doing?"

Blake sighed with annoyance as he glared at his friend. "Just shut up and think. What is the meaning of this season? Why is it so cold this time of year? Why do the leaves fall off the trees? There's gotta be a reason for all of this."

With that, the evil crew continued to walk through the forest, holding the leaves in their hands. As they walked, Blake continued to look at the leaf he had. It was so orange and beautiful. _What makes this leaf so special? _He wondered as he looked at it.

That's when he had a thought.

A very certain thought.

"Is it the coldness that makes the leaves all fall? Or is it just the leaves nature?" He asked to himself.

Lizzy and Charlie stared at their leader in front of them. He seemed rather calm today, and didn't do any evil schemes at all. Was he being... nice? That's when he said to them. "I think I know what's going on..."

They looked at him and confusion, and he smiled in return, saying this.

"Leaves are like plants... which are a part of Nature... so could it be that autumn is in fact, a part of Nature?" He explained.

There was a bit of a silence in the air...

Until Lizzy spoke up. "Just what are you trying to say?"

Blake groaned. "I'm trying to say, that Nature is the reason for autumn. As well as spring, summer, and winter as well. They're all part of nature, which is why they're here. Well, partly the reason. The trees themselves know when it's time for a season change. The leaves change color due to the chlorophyll leaving it as fall approaches. They fall because they are preparing for the winter. They get too cold and die."

It was that moment where a soft breeze blew by the evil crew. After feeling that breeze, Blake suddenly felt different...

As if his personality was destroyed and replaced with a new one...

A soft one...

For the first time in what seemed like forever... Blake smiled... but it wasn't a sadistic smile or an evil smirk... it was a warm and soft smile. As he smiled, he said these soothing words as he sighed.

"Autumn... is... beautiful..."

"Uh, Blake? Are you feeling alright?" Charlie asked.

The evil pirate boys response was sighing happily. "I'm better than alright. Say, how about we pay Jake and his crew a visit, and wish them a happy first day of autumn."

... This was definitely not the Blake Lizzy and Charlie knew, but they knew better than to argue with him, so they just follow them. As for Blake, he had this on his mind...

He never knew so much about nature until now.

He knew the true meaning of autumn...

**So... yeah. I know it's short, but I said it was gonna be short. I hope you liked this. I may edit and add on to this later, as it is not perfect. So, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please. Thank you. **


End file.
